leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guinsoo's Rageblade
* 30 attack damage = * 40 ability power = ** Total Stat Value = * 8% attack speed = * 3 attack damage = * 4 ability power = ** Total Stat Value = Total Stat Value (8 stacks) = * 20 on-hit damage + (from own and ) = }} ** Total Stat Value = }} Total Stat Value = }} * is gold efficient with no stacks. Its gold efficiency increases by |+392g}} per stack, becoming efficient by the second stack and reaching gold efficiency at 8 stacks, without its area of effect. }} Similar Items Notes * unique combination of traits make it something of a niche item. It is best on basic attack-based champions who benefit from both attack damage and ability power ( and ). * will not increase stacking speed but will apply the on hit damage * secondary bolts will not increase stacking speed and will not apply on hit damage Trivia * is named after Steve "Guinsoo" Feak, one of the main creative minds behind League of Legends and creator of DotA Allstars. ** According to Feak, Guinsoo's Rageblade was created with in mind.http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=2851828#2851828 ** It has a similar icon to the DotA item Guinsoo's Scythe of Vyse, also named after Feak. * Guinsoo's Rageblade is one of only three items that provide alongside either or attack speed — the others being and . * Guinsoo's Rageblade was one of the last items released before the launch of League of Legends itself. * There once existed a bug that enabled to attain negative and attack speed}} with Guinsoo's Rageblade alone.http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1506235 * Guinsoo's Rageblade with at least 7 stacks gives the highest in the game, at 56% or 64% with 8 stacks. Patch History from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Stacking passive is now unique. * Stacking attack speed increased to 8% from 4%. * Stacks now also grant +3 attack damage. * Stack gain from ability casts removed. * Melee basic attacks now grant 2 stacks. * While you have 8 stacks, you gain . * Base attacks deal bonus magic damage equal to 20 % AP)}} to your target and nearby enemy units. V5.13: * Total cost reduced to from due to cost being reduced to from V3.11: * Fixed a bug where the visual effects included the generic "increased movement speed" visual. V1.0.0.152: * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . * Stacking passive: ** Ability power bonus reduced to 4 per stack from 6. ** Duration increased to 8 seconds from 5. * NEW Unique Passive: Falling below 50% health grants you 20% attack speed, 10% life steal and 10% spell vamp until you exit combat - 30 second cooldown. V1.0.0.74: * Fixed an unspecified tooltip error. * Fixed a bug where the first time you attacked a target in an attack cycle, it would not function. * It now triggers on spell cast in addition to hitting a target. V0.9.25.21: Added. * ** Recipe: + + ** On attack or spell cast, increases your attack speed by 4% and ability power by 6. Lasts 5 seconds (stacks up to 8 times). }} References cs:Guinsoo's Rageblade de:Guinsoos Wutklinge es:Espadafuria de Guinsoo fr:Lame Enragée de Guinsoo pl:Ostrze Gniewu Guinsoo ru:Guinsoo's Rageblade zh:鬼索的狂暴之刃 Category:Ability power items Category:Advanced items Category:Attack speed items Category:Attack damage items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Life steal items Category:Spell vamp items